Science of Love
by CynderSapphire
Summary: Nemu wishes to thank Uryu for not killing her master, and takes him to place that she thinks he would like.


The Science of love 

Uryu's slim figure walked silently down the streets of the soul society. He didn't have much time in the past to explore the soul reapers place of residents, and in a way it sparked his interest. Someone from inside the court guard squad invited him; the letter had arrived while they were all sleeping at Kukaku's place. They were planning to go back to the world of the living soon, so it was Uryu last chance to take a look round and possible gain some Intel on the reapers'.

He came to a large white building, and waited to see who would arrive.

Uryu didn't have to wait for long, as the shadow of a woman came close to him and once in the light, he could tell who it was.

"You shouldn't be here." Uryu whispered, so not to draw attention.

"It would have been rude of me to show at the designated area; after all I am the one that invited you here, Quincy." The woman's voice was soft and caring, she had a shy attribute in her personality, and yet she sounded kind of sad.

"Please call me Uryu."

"Alright, Uryu. Let me formally introduce myself." She bowed slightly, "my name is Nemu Kurotsuchi, and I am the Lieutenant of squad twelve."

Uryu smiled kindly, "pleased to meet you Miss Kurotsuchi"

"As you have allowed me to address you by your first name, then you may do the same" the petite lieutenant smiled ever so slightly.

"Follow me" she turned around and begun to walk. Uryu felt like he had to follow, there was something about her that made him want to follow, almost as if she was excreting a frequency that made you want to do what she asked.

"Nemu what about your master? Won't he get angry at you for coming to meet with me?" Uryu sounded concerned for the girl, who had to witness her father be brought close to death.

"No. He's still recuperating."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry you had to witness our fight."

"Please, do not be sorry about that, I already told you how relieved I was that he was still alive." Nemu stopped walking, and Uryu came close to bumping into her but was able to stop himself in time. The young Lieutenant turned, so that she could look at the Quincy, and she smiled faintly.

"Everything is alright, Uryu. I wouldn't have invited you here if I knew you were in danger. Please follow me; there is a place I would like to show you"

Uryu nodded, and couldn't help to feel his face grow hot, as the young reaper looked at him with that lovely faint smile.

The two continued their journey in silence, and they soon came to a large door.

"This is the barracks for squad twelve."

Uryu looked shocked; the idea that it was a trap played on his mind but it was soon brushed away as the doors opened.

"Is it alright for me to be here?" Uryu questioned, as the two started to walk down the hallways.

"Yes its fine, you're with me. No one will question your presence."

"Oh I see." Even with the reassuring words from Nemu, Uryu couldn't help but turn his head every time they passed a room.

A cold shrill ran down the hall, which forced the Quincy to stop. Nemu turned and tilted her head, as she didn't understand why such a noise startled him.

"What was that?" he asked with the slight quiver in his tone.

"Nothing, just experiments." Nemu walked towards Uryu and slid her hand in his, it's alright nothing will happen to you."

It was unlike Uryu to show any signs of fear or worry, but around Nemu he felt comfortable, and thought that she wouldn't mind it.

Her hand fitted just right in Uryu's, and a hot flush travelled across the teenagers face.

"The room is just up ahead." The lieutenant tucked at him for a second before continuing to walk, and Uryu followed behind, curious of what it is she wanted to show him.

They reached their destination, and the cold iron door was unlocked. A pale blue light was emitted from the room, and as the two stepped inside, the door closed silently.

Now the two were alone, at least this time they were both healthy and not poisoned or paralysed.

As Uryu took in the sight, he had begun to realise what all the stuff was. There were countless Quincy crosses, stacked on shelves, and various bows. There were pictures, and a computer at the far side of the room.

"I thought you would like to see this, after all this used to belong to many quincies."

Uryu continued to look around, feeling a couple of the bows, and using his finger tips to scan some of the engraved markings.

"You thought I'd like to see this? Your collection. Your spoils, all stolen from my people." Uryu looked at the lieutenant in utter disgust. It shocked her, as she thought that he would have been happy to see it all, to know it hadn't been destroyed but simply placed in storage.

"I thought you would be happy. I wanted to show you to say thank you for what you did."

Uryu let out a deep sigh, and pushed up his glasses, before moving towards the you reaper and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Nemu, I shouldn't have gotten angry. Thank you, for showing me this." He smiled sincerely, and Nemu simply nodded.

"You're welcome" she spoke almost in a whisper.

Uryu returned to examining the various artefacts.

"It's all in the past now. My people can rest a bit easier, and my sensei can finally rest in peace." He smiled once again, his eyes fixated and a piece that reminded him of his grandfather's Quincy cross.

Nemu moved over to him, setting her hand gently in his once again. Uryu looked down at her, and the two exchanged glances. Uryu face grew red and hotter, and Nemu's big beautiful eyes couldn't stop looking at the quincies features.

"Uryu, your glasses are slipping down."

"Oh…they are?" Uryu quickly pushed them up, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't noticed. Once he had got them back in their rightful place, I noticed just how beautiful Nemu really was. Her fair skin and friendly expression were only two of her best features, and in their silence the two got closer to one another.

Uryu tilted his head slightly, and very slowly the two got closer and closer until their lips touched. The atmosphere was just right, as the two were in a place that they could feel warmth. They paused for a second, before actually kissing. At first it was slow, as the two were unsure, but Uryu soon took the lead, placing a friendly hand on the reaper's cheek, stoking it as they kissed.

After a minute or two, they both pulled away and looked at one another. Their smiles conveyed every emotion that they wanted the other to feel.

"Thank you" Nemu whispered.

"What for?" Uryu, moved his hand away from her face, while his own face retained its red colour

"This is the first time, someone made me feel real"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. I don't know whether or not there will be a second chapter, but depending on how many people read it, and the reviews I get back, will determine whether or not I'll write another.

Any reviews are much appreciate ^_^ Until next time


End file.
